


Vacation

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Tony Stark, M/M, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Steve Rogers, Rhodey Deserves An Award For Dealing With Tony, Smut, Tony will be Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: Tony’s leaning against the bathroom counter, Steve pressed in close with his hands on his hips. His arms sit loosely around Steve’s shoulders as he pouts, “you could always take me with you,” he points out.Steve laughs, hands slipping down under Tony’s ass as he lifts him onto the counter. “Yeah, you’re a lot of fun but I’m not sure you could handle being in my life,” he says, pressing a soft kiss to Tony’s lips.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh the _struggle_ of finishing this god damn thing! I had one idea when I started, then another when that obviously wasn't panning out, and now I have a new plan entirely but its a plan nonetheless! Still, getting this thing out was like pulling _teeth_.____
> 
> __  
__  
__  
_Anyone familiar with my Lost in You series, this will be structured like that. For those that aren't this chapter was Steve/Tony, the next will be Bucky/Tony, and the last will be Steve/Bucky/Tony!_  
  
  


Tony’s leaning against the bathroom counter, Steve pressed in close with his hands on his hips. His arms sit loosely around Steve’s shoulders as he pouts, “you could always take me with you,” he points out.

Steve laughs, hands slipping down under Tony’s ass as he lifts him onto the counter. “Yeah, you’re a lot of fun but I’m not sure you could handle being in my life,” he says, pressing a soft kiss to Tony’s lips.

He snorts, “oh you have no idea what I can handle,” Tony tells him.

Steve leans in and kisses him again, hand moving down his thigh and hooking under his knee. Tony takes his hint and wraps his leg around Steve’s body and uses it to pull him in a little closer. “I’ve got a pretty good idea of what you can handle,” Steve murmurs into his mouth.

Yeah, he really doesn’t. “Honey, you don’t know anything about me,” Tony tells him.

Steve’s hands travel back down Tony’s thighs and he lifts him up again, “maybe not, but I’m happy to be reacquainted,” he murmurs. He spins around and starts walking, lips pressed to Tony’s again, leaving little room for argument not that Tony isn’t prepared to argue anyway.

He might care about Steve’s cheesy line if he didn’t already have knowledge that Steve is worth his time. “ Oh you know me just fine in this particular area.” They’ve only spent the last week holed up in his hotel room in between Steve doing whatever it is he came here to do. Tony? He’s here on a vacation of sorts and he’s happy to have it interrupted by someone as gorgeous as Steve. Actually, he disrupted his own vacation by deciding to walk up to him in that bar and he happily stuck around. What can he say, Steve decided to pamper him and if nothing else he can always be counted on to sit in the lap of  luxury. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be doted on and Tony has always held a special fondness for being the center of attention.

They reach Steve’s bed pretty quickly and Steve deposits him onto it, earning an upset noise from Tony. Steve stands back; admiring him for a moment and  its not even like Tony’s anything special to look at  at the moment. He’s wearing Steve’s wrinkled shirt half askew, his hair is a hot disaster, and he probably needs to shave not that he’s spent much time in the mirror lately. But damn if he doesn’t preen under the attention anyway, giving Steve a small smirk.

It seems to do its job because Steve climbs onto the bed after him, grabbing one hand and pinning it above his head. Tony’s learned by now that Steve likes control and Tony’s not opposed to giving him the illusion that he’s in charge here. Steve leans in close, lust on his features but he doesn’t lean in the rest of the way to kiss Tony. “And if I told you what I did for a living?” he asks softly, like that’d matter.

Something tells him it won’t be much of a deal breaker. “I can handle it, I’m sure,” Tony tells him. He’s probably heard worse anyway,  its not like Steve can do worse than  investment banker.

Steve finally leans in and kisses him softly, teasing him a little when he pulls back for a moment before kissing him again. Tony lets out a soft huff and wraps his free arm around Steve’s neck and hauls him back in to kiss him properly. Steve laughs into it a little but gives Tony what he wants, pressing him back into the mattress and kissing him hard as his hand tightens around Tony’s wrist. He lets out a soft moan; leg skating up Steve’s side and over his hip. Steve takes his hint and rolls his hips into Tony’s and he moans again, back arching a little.

“So easy,” Steve murmurs, pulling away. Tony pouts at him and he grins, “mm, don’t look at me like that, you damn well know I’ll fuck you right.”

Tony slides his hand down Steve’s back, finding the edge of his shirt and slipping his hand underneath. “Then get to it,” he murmurs, hand making its way back up his back, feeling the expanse of muscles there.

“Hm,” Steve murmurs, “in a minute.” He kisses his way down Tony’s jaw and he turns his head to the side to give him better access to his neck.

“I can’t wait that long,” Tony tells him. He’s always been impatient and Steve’s had a week long lesson in how much Tony just _loves_ to wait around for things to happen.

“Ever heard of the Howling Commandos?” he murmurs in Tony’s ear and _seriously_, that’s his job?

“Once or twice,” Tony tells him. Understatement, everyone in New York has heard of the Commandos. As far as mobs  go they aren’t the usual but Tony doesn’t really pay much attention to crime even if it’s not the usual type of crime.

Steve looks a little surprised and Tony can’t tell if it’s because of his blasé reaction or something else. He kisses Tony softly, “well, I’m their leader,” he murmurs and alright, Tony will admit that _that_ gets a reaction.

“Huh. Managing to take a mob boss to bed, that’s new even for me.” He’s a little impressed with himself honestly and  Rhodey would perhaps rightly point out that he’s probably the only one on this planet with that kind of luck.

“Don’t act like you’re slutty when you aren’t, you aren’t the type to jump from relationship to relationship,” Steve tells him.

“I prefer bed to bed,” Tony says, grinning.

Steve rolls his eyes, “no you don’t. You’re shit at picking people up, rely on your looks almost entirely but I  gotta admit,” Steve looks him up and down, “can’t say you’re lacking in assets in that department.”

Yeah, he knows he’s good looking, kind of hard not to with the way people look at him. “I do just fine, managed to snag you and for a solid week. Something tells me that’s not your usual.” Steve seems more like a love ‘ em and leave ‘ em type even if he’s probably nice about it. He’s too practiced to do relationships all that often.

“ S’not ,” Steve tells him, leaning in to kiss him softly. “But you’re hard to let go of,” he murmurs against Tony’s lips.

“Don’t need to,” Tony reminds him and Steve laughs.

“ So you keep telling me. Move up,” Steve tells him, pulling away and swatting his ass as he releases Tony’s wrist. Tony pouts at him but does as he’s told, wiggling up the bed under Steve’s watchful eye. He smiles when Tony gets to where he wants him and crawls forward but not to Tony. “In my lap,” he tells Tony before he can whine about it. Tony immediately swings his leg over Steve’s straddling him as he perches lightly in Steve’s lap. Steve grins, running his hands up and down Tony’s sides before curling them under his ass and pulling him forward so Tony falls into his chest.

He makes a soft noise, balancing himself there as Steve noses at his jaw. “Won’t be the same as here,” he murmurs, “if I bring you home.”

Tony rolls his eyes, “duh, you have things to do that aren’t me.” He’s not a moron- whatever business Steve has here he’s also treated it as something of a vacation too. That’s obviously not a sustainable way of living in any line of work let alone Steve’s line of work. Tony figures he has people to intimidate and whatnot.

“That too,” Steve murmurs, kissing him softly. “But I meant Bucky.” He pulls back, raising an eyebrow because he didn’t take Steve for the cheating type even if he does seem the sluttier type. Steve shakes his head though, pulling him back in. “Not like that. We… we’re close, but not involved. But we share everything, always have.”

He’s not stupid; he can read between the lines to what he’s actually saying. “Including partners?” he asks, eyebrows going up again.

“Ideally,” Steve tells him.

Tony considers it for about a half a second before he shrugs, “yeah, alright,” he tells Steve, leaning in and kissing him again.

Steve makes a surprised noise, pulling away for a moment. “Seriously?” he asks.

Tony shrugs, “why not? Made it this far already. You sure I’m his type?” he asks.

“Yeah, we happen to share a type too,” Steve says, smiling a little. Tony rolls his eyes, of course they do. 

“And what exactly is that type, hmm? Plucky brunettes?” Steve laughs, hands squeezing his ass a little.

“Mm, more like gorgeous brunettes with a thing for adventure and danger. And a great ass,” he murmurs, kissing Tony softly. “And you’re something else entirely,” he adds.

Tony grins, settling back in and wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. That’s so what he wants to hear and yeah, maybe he likes being complimented but who doesn’t? Steve seems to know it too, looking him over with that lustful look and Tony gets the feeling that talking isn’t exactly on his mind anymore so he leans in and kisses him again. Steve all but dives into it, hands moving up his back to press him in closer as he kisses Tony with an almost feverish desire.

*

Steve has shit luck with significant others and he knows it, always has. Bucky’s the one with the luck but then Tony walked up to him out of nowhere and Steve was tempted, for a half a second, to turn him down but he’s sure shit glad he didn’t do that now. Because now he’s got Tony in his lap, pressed into him tight with his arms around Steve’s neck, one hand tangled in his hair and its cute that he thinks that gives him some semblance of power here. It doesn’t, but he’s happy to let Tony thinks he’s got a little leverage because he likes to take Tony apart with it later.

What makes this better, though, are all the small noises Tony makes when he likes what’s being done to him. He moves his hand over the right spot, kisses him the way he likes, fucks into him just right- Tony’s _responsive_ and Steve’s always liked that in a partner. Right now he’s making all these small little noises of pleasure as Steve strips that pesky shirt off of him, tossing it aside and leaving Tony naked. He pulls back for a moment to look at him and Tony makes a small, displeased noise as he sits back in Steve’s lap to pout about it. He’s got no business looking that attractive like that.

“Don’t give me that look,” Steve tells him, “you know I’ll take care of you.” Not even that hard to do with how sensitive Tony is. Just for fun he runs his hands up Tony’s thighs, thumbs carefully caressing the insides of Tony’s thighs and he gets the pleasure of watching Tony shiver a little and he hasn’t even done anything yet.

Tony leans back in, wrapping one arm around his neck and trailing his hand down Steve’s chest to his belt line. Steve keeps his reaction to that mostly under control because he’s learned its better to hold back a little with Tony, let him know how he feels later when it gets a better reaction. But fuck if the look on his face isn’t hot, giving Steve’s body a lustful look, eyes half lidded. He’s still not used to it, the way people find him attractive. Downsides of growing up skinny and ignored. Plus side is that he didn’t stay that way and now he has no issues picking up people who are as gorgeous as Tony and taking them home. Or to a hotel room, in this case.

“You gunna look at me all day or do something?” Tony murmurs, head tilted to the side as he bites his lip.

He reaches out and tilts Tony’s chin up, holding him almost close enough to kiss. Tony lets out a small gasp like he’s anticipating something but Steve leaves him hanging. “Keep it up and I might tie you to the bed and tease you all day,” he tells Tony. “Trust me when I tell you I’d be my absolute pleasure.” With the look Tony gives him he might just do that anyway, see what kind of reactions he can pull out of him for the fun of it.

Tony’s got other ideas though because he leans forward and kisses Steve, hand at his belt line dipping lower. He cups Steve through his jeans and grins into the kiss, “you sure you have the patience to wait that long?” he asks, nipping at Steve’s bottom lip.

Oh yeah, he definitely does. “Pretty sure you’ll find that I have more patience than you,” Steve tells him. His point is proven when Tony makes a small noise of pleasure; kissing Steve hard again and pushing him back into the pillows at his back like the _idea_ of Steve spending the day teasing him is enough. He’s learned that Tony has a vivid imagination so maybe it is and that mostly just gives him ideas but he’s not in a position to work with them at the moment so he focuses on the now. On Tony in his lap ready to go, _so_ ready, and basically begging for it.

He does his best not to break their kiss as he leans over, frantically groping it the bedside table before he finds the knob on the drawer and pulls it open. Tony laughs softly into their kiss, “need help?” he murmurs. He considers turning down Tony’s help but dismisses the idea. Might as well enjoy the view while he’s fishing out supplies.

“Would be nice,” he tells Tony. Tony leans in and gives him one last kiss before he pulls away and goes rooting through the beside table himself. Steve admires Tony’s tawny skin, certainly the result of being in the sun given his tan lines, and his lightly muscled frame that hints at a workout routine not that Steve’s seen much evidence of one. But then Tony’s been a little preoccupied lately, not that Steve minds much. He reaches up and runs his hand down Tony’s back as he settles back into Steve’s lap with lube and a condom. Steve uses the hand on Tony’s back to press him forward into another kiss and Tony goes more than willingly, tossing aside the condom and lube in favor of throwing himself into Steve, arms wrapped around his neck.

“Make this fast, yeah?” he mumbles into the kiss. Steve laughs; admiring Tony’s enthusiasm or maybe the ego boost he gets knowing Tony wants him _that_ badly. Probably more of the latter but who doesn’t like a compliment? “Steve?” Tony asks, whines almost, and that shouldn’t be endearing but it is.

“Yeah baby I can do that,” he murmurs, reaching out for the lube. He finds it quickly, opening the cap and dumping some out on his fingers. He probably makes a mess but he doesn’t really care, more concerned with Tony at the moment. He reaches around Tony and pressing his fingers against his hole, teasing him. Tony moans into his mouth, fingers threading through Steve’s hair.

“Come on,” Tony murmurs, pressing back against Steve’s hand. Yeah, alright, Steve’s got more self control than Tony but right now he chooses ignore it in favor of pressing two fingers into Tony. The loud moan he lets out is so worth it, “_god_, yes,” he tells Steve, fingers in Steve’s hair tightening.

He smiles at Tony as he moves his fingers in and out, admiring the way Tony’s mouth falls open in pleasure. He doesn’t really need the prep, they’ve had more than enough sex for that to not really matter at this point but he reacts so well to it that Steve doesn’t feel like skipping over it. “You look gorgeous like this,” tells Tony.

Tony grins, grinding back against his hand, “would look better riding you,” he says, tilting Steve’s head back with his hair and pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

Steve lets out a soft laugh, “yeah you would,” he murmurs. No sense in denying the truth even if Tony looks gorgeous no matter what he does. “Get that condom,” he adds. Tony nods, pulling his face from Steve’s jawline to look around before snatching the condom off the bed. Steve reaches for his belt with his free hand, struggling with it for a moment before Tony huffs out a laugh and takes over. He makes quick work of it, unbuttoning Steve’s pants and pulling him out. Steve bites back a moan as Tony strokes him, movements a little frantic. “Come on, get that condom on,” he tells Tony. He nods, quickly tearing at the package and pulling it out before putting it on. He reaches out for the lube and grabs it, squeezing some into his hand before he goes back to stroking Steve.

He tilts his head back, letting out a soft moan at Tony’s touch. “That’s it,” Tony murmurs, let me make you feel good,” Tony murmurs. He bats Steve’s hand away from his ass and grins as he lifts himself up and settles right onto Steve’s dick. Tony leans forward and kisses him, muffling both their moans as Tony sinks down.

“_Fuck_, Tony,” Steve says, breath coming faster. Tony leans forward, bracketing Steve in with his arms as he starts to move in earnest. Steve wraps his hands around Tony’s waist and shifts his movements a little, moving him just the right way. “There you go baby, just like that,” he murmurs as Tony corrects his movements, “_just_ like that.”

Tony moans, head dropping down beside Steve’s. “You feel so good,” he says _right_ in Steve’s ear and he has to admit that does more for him than he’d like to admit. Tony tilts his head into Steve’s jaw, kissing the underside of it before leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. Steve groans, fingers on Tony’s hips tightening as he shifts his hips and pushes deeper into Tony. “Mm, yeah,” Tony murmurs, moaning into Steve’s neck as he does it again.

“You like that?” he asks, tilting his hips up again.

Tony lets out a soft noise of pleasure as his back arches into Steve, “yes,” he murmurs. “_God_ yes,” he says as Steve shifts his hips again. He laughs a little, keeping grip on Tony’s hips as he flips them over. Tony makes a small noise of surprise that quickly turns to him throwing his head back and moaning when Steve thrusts into him. “_Steve_,” he says, hands scrambling up Steve’s back as he fists the material of his shirt. “So good,” he tells Steve, leg coming up to curl around his hips.

Steve shifts his position, arms above Tony’s head as he fucks into him, leaning in to kiss him. Tony lets out a soft moan as he curls up into Steve, “gunna miss this when I’m gone,” Tony tells him.

He laughs, sounding a little hysterical. “Yeah, not leaving you behind. You’re too fuckin good to leave here,” he tells Tony.

“Yeah?” Tony asks, eyes bright with arousal.

Steve kisses him, “mm, yeah,” he murmurs into the kiss. He shifts, running a hand down Tony’s side and gripping his hip as he changes his angle a little. Tony gasps, head bending back and exposing his throat. Steve takes advantage of it and kisses his way down it, sucking at the skin there. 

“Steve,” Tony murmurs, “faster,” he tells him, nudging him closer with his legs. He complies, picking up his pace as his grip on Tony’s hip tightens. “Yes, like that,” Tony says, arching into Steve.

“Tony,” Steve says into Tony’s neck, “fuck ‘m close.”

“_Yes_,” Tony says, hand moving up his back and into his hair, gripping it tight. “Come on baby, s’okay,” he murmurs.

“Fuck, don’t want cum yet,” Steve murmurs, face pressed into Tony’s neck.

Tony presses him in closer, legs curled around his hips. “S’okay,” Tony says again, “want to know I’m good,” he adds and Steve laughs into his neck.

“Oh you’re good, way too good _fuck_ you feel amazing,” Steve tells him. Tony moans, fingers in his hair curling tighter.

“Yeah?”

Steve nods, “_hell_ yeah I- oh shit, _Tony_,” he moans, grip on Tony’s hip tight as he thrusts in as deep as he can go.

Tony laughs softly, “there you go baby,” he murmurs. He kisses Steve softly, nipping at his bottom lip. Steve grins and kisses him harder, pressing Tony into the mattress.

*

Tony’s perched in a window seat looking out over Brooklyn when Rhodey video calls and Tony assumes its because he wants visual proof that Tony’s not dead. He grins, answering the call. “What’s up, honeybee?” he asks.

Rhodey frowns, looking around presumably at Tony’s surroundings. “Where are you?” he asks.

Ah, so he heard, presumably from Pepper. “Brooklyn,” he says, just to throw him for a loop.

Rhodey’s confusion doesn’t go away. “Wait, Pepper told me Howard abandoned you in Italy so how are you in Brooklyn? Or are you being a dick and trying to fool me because let me tell you out of the two of us its not me that’s the fool,” he says.

Tony laughs and flips the camera showing Rhodey the familiar skyline. “I’m in Brooklyn and you weren’t misinformed by Pepper.”

“Well what the hell, explain yourself! How the hell did you get back to New York? And why are you in _Brooklyn_? Have you even been in Brooklyn before?” he asks, confused.

“Oh don’t give me that, obviously I’ve been to Brooklyn just not for an… extended period of time. Its nice though,” he says though he’s biased. Obviously Steve’s not dragging him around to shady areas though he’s sure Steve frequents them often, part of the job probably.

Tony you’re gunna die there,” Rhodey tells him and that’s rude!”

“Am not! I have protection,” he says, nose in the air.

Rhodey rolls his eyes, “your charming wit doesn’t count.”

“I meant Steve, but that too,” he says.

His comment gets Rhodey back on track though because he frowns. “Hey yeah, how’d you get there and who the hell is Steve?”

Oh, he is gunna _love_this. “Well, Howard ditched me in Italy, something about teaching me a lesson, fucking prick. I was fully prepared to badger my senile grandfather for money to get home because he loves me more than Howard but then I happened to stop Steve in a car and thought ‘huh, he’s hot.’ Anyway, figured I’d take him home to his place, which turned out to be a hotel and honestly I was fully prepared to just stay the night and leave the homeless problem to tomorrow’s Tony but he kept me around for the week so I didn’t actually have to solve that problem. Then I convinced him to bring me home, easy peasy.”

For a long moment Rhodey just stares. “You became a prostitute. You weren’t even homeless for a full ass day and you become a _prostitute_. For a genius you’re not that smart,” Rhodey tells him.

“Okay first of all, I’d have to get paid to be a prostitute and _yes_I’m arguing semantics. Second of all, that was a totally smart decision on account of I wasn’t footing the hotel bill. Genius,” Tony says, nose in the air.

Rhodey lets out a long sigh. “Why do I feel like I still haven’t gotten the whole story?” he asks, already looking exhausted.

“Well, I mean Steve happens to be a Howling Commando but other than that I’ve mostly told you everything,” he says.

Its so worth it to watch Rhodey’s eyes pop out of his skull as he stands up, walking away from the camera for a moment before he returns. “Tony, _what the fuck_!”

“Guess I should maybe mention he’s kinda the leader so-to-speak,” he says.

“Tony you need to get your stupid ass _out_of there what the hell are you doing?” he asks.

“I actually like him so I think I’m going to stick around for a bit until I get bored or married, we’ll see what happens first,” he says.

He swears to _god_Rhodey actually short circuits at that. “Sam!” he calls over his shoulder, “Sam get over here my white boy is dumber than yours by a _long_shot! Riley’s a dumb bitch but Tony’s King Idiot of Dumb Bitch Mountain!”

Sam, presumably, appears in Rhodey’s doorway. “There is no way he’s dumber than that time Riley-”

“I have no communication with him for a week and a half and he gets abandoned in a foreign country by his asshole father, turns to _prostitution_, ends up dating a _mob boss_, and sweet talked said mob boss into taking him home. There is no way on gods green _earth_Riley has done something dumber than all that,” Rhodey tells him.

“I agreed to date his friend too,” Tony throws out jus to make sure Rhodey wins this competition because so far he’s the reigning champ of dumb white friends and he’s not about to break that streak for him or Rhodey.

Sam looks at him like he’s especially stupid. “Yeah alright, I fold. You’ve got the dumbest white boy,” he says, walking out.

Rhodey nods. “Cool, we’ve established that you’re as stupid as they come can you stop being like that and like… move in with literally anyone else?”

“Sure, I’ll go hit Howard up for a place to-”

“Alright, _almost_anyone else. Please, for the sake of my sanity, grow one more brain cell and stop being a dumbass. Its only fun when you’re the dumbest white friend,” Rhodey tells him.

“Come on, being the reigning champs of dumb white friends is fun,” Tony says, “you love it.”

“Yeah, because I’m winning a competition and honestly I am fully confident that you do not need to date mob bosses after becoming a prostitute to win that title. You’ve done some really dumb shit,” Rhodey says.

Yeah, no denying that. “In my defense if my memory serves me right, and it always does, you’re always right there with me so who’s the dumb friend really?” he asks, grinning.

“Still you because I’m only along for the ride to make sure you don’t _die_. Which is a real possibility hanging out with gang leaders _what_has gotten into you?” he asks, baffled.

“I’ll be honest, its good dick but I feel like that’s a good reason,” Tony tells him.

Rhodey lets out another long sigh. “That is not even _close_to a-” the door to the apartment unlocks and Tony stands up.

“Sorry platypus, gotta go,” he says, cutting off Rhodey’s protest as he ends the call. He’ll deal with Rhodey yelling at him later, and Pepper too he’s sure.

Though at the moment he’s got bigger things to worry about because he happens to know that Steve’s managed to drag Bucky home and Tony figures he should make a good first impression. The knob twists all the way and Steve slips in, offering him a small, sheepish smile as he does so. Behind him Tony figures is Bucky and yeah alright, Steve’s hot but his best friend is hotter and Tony may have just agreed to the deal of a lifetime he _knew_this was a good idea.

He grins, making his way over to Bucky and wrapping his arms around his neck, drawing him in for a kiss. Bucky makes a surprised noise but goes with it, wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist and pulling him in. Tony’s pleased to report that he’s a good kisser too, rougher than Steve but Tony doesn’t mind that much. “Well shit,” Bucky says as he pulls away, “that’s a better ‘welcome home’ than I got from Steve.”

Steve wrinkles his nose, “gross, Bucky. And Tony, guess you decided to make an impression.”

“Hope he does a lot more than that,” Bucky adds, grinning down at him.

“If you play your cards right,” he says, giving Bucky a cocky smile.

“Oh you’ll love him,” Steve says, “trust me on that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my good god this was like pulling teeth but you bet your sweet asses I finally got this damn thing done! I'm tired as hell but I got it done! Also, once again (or rather continuously) AO3 is doing that weird thing where it conjoins the italics words to the word before or after it. I combed though it but if there's weird italics attached to words that's why.
> 
> Also, maybe warning for rough sex? Rougher than I intended anyway but like, not too bad or anything. But good to go in knowing what's up!

Yeah, sure Tony knows he’s demanding but no one minds it really, especially not Steve. He keeps his arms wrapped around his neck as Steve kisses his way down Tony’s, tangling one of his hands in Steve’s hair as he tilts his head to the side. He looks over at Bucky while he does it, letting his mouth fall open a bit and Bucky laps it up. He’s almost easier to tease than Steve with all his pent up attraction. For all Steve’s talk he doesn’t much seem intent on sharing and Bucky must know of some unspoken rules because he hasn’t made much of a move either, even if Tony damn well knows he wants to.

“I’ll be back soon,” Steve murmurs in his ear and Tony grins.

“Thanks for the warning,” he says, earning an offended noise out of Steve.

“Rude,” he tells Tony, kissing him softly on the lips before he pulls back some, clearly debating on skipping out on whatever it is he has to do. Tony has decided its best not to ask questions about Steve’s business.

“Can’t leave this one hanging,” Bucky says from across the room like he doesn’t have ulterior motives.

Steve sighs though; pulling away some more so there must be some type of validity to Bucky’s statement. He leans in and gives Tony one last quick kiss before he turns to Bucky. “If he’s late again I’m going to shot him.”

Bucky shrugs, “wouldn’t be much of a loss,” he says a bit too casually. Tony’s sure both of them have killed people, downside of the whole mob thing, but he also hopes the circumstances were _that_stupid. Bucky happens to spare him a glance and he huffs out a laugh. “Don’t look so offended, he’s probably not serious. No need for you to worry about it,” Bucky tells him, giving him a soft grin.

“No, I’m pretty serious, I’m tired of his bullshit. I’ll be back,” Steve says, grouchy in a way Tony has learned it entirely owed to Steve not wanting to leave his side. He leaves pissy not that that’s entirely unusual when he’s pulled away from Tony.

Bucky watches him go lazily before turning back to Tony. “I don’t know what kind of magic you worked on him but I hope you know he loves you. Dumbass hasn’t figured it out for himself yet but he will.”

Tony snorts, “I didn’t work any magic, I just happen to be good company.” Which Bucky would know, if he made a move.

He looks Tony up and down and it’s so _painfully _obvious he wants to figure out what the big deal is and Tony’s pretty tempted to take matters into his own hands at this point. Its not like Bucky’s stupid, he _has_to know that Tony wants him too given the sheer amount of time he spends trying to goad him into doing something. And at the moment Bucky looks damn tempted but he looks away for a moment, considering walking away Tony assumes.

He doesn’t though, he turns back around and comes closer if a little more slowly than necessary. Tony figures fuck it, what’s the worst that can happen with this? Steve was the one that brought up Bucky to begin with and yeah he’s a little territorial but he made his bed, he can deal with what happens when he shits in it too. So he walks over to Bucky, hooking his fingers into his belt loops and pulling him close. Bucky looks away, resembling a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

“I’m tempted but uh-” he cuts himself off, clenching his jaw like he can’t even bring himself to turn Tony down.

“You’re more than tempted if you wanted Steve out of the house _that _fast,” Tony points out. He releases one of Bucky’s belt loops to curl an arm around Bucky’s neck. “And I _know _how much you want me. What’s the point in tormenting yourself with temptation when you don’t need to?” Tony says, head tilted to the side.

He’s sure Bucky’s got a whole list of stupid reasons why this could be a bad idea. “Yeah, something tells me Steve wouldn’t be happy about this,” he murmurs and Tony snorts.

“He was the one who brought it up, he did this to himself,” he points out.

The look of relief on Bucky’s face tells him that’s what Bucky wants to hear. “Yeah, I mean it was his idea,” Bucky says, rationalizing. In his defense he’s not wrong, Steve actually _did _more than suggest his relationship would extend to Bucky so its not like he’s stepping on any toes _really_.

“And how mad can he be if he was the one who suggested this?” Tony points out.

Bucky bites his lip, still unsure but he’s looking at Tony now with something that’s a little more than temptation on his face. “Pretty mad,” Bucky says.

Tony rolls his eyes, “please, you’ve been friends your whole lives. He’s not going to be so mad that your friendship is genuinely in danger.” He’s seen them together, whatever kind of relationship they have it’s not the kind that’s easily shaken. You don’t know someone that well, become _that _close to them, and have it shaken by something you suggested to begin with. Whatever feelings Steve’s got he’ll get over them. Tony would know, he and Rhodey have the same type of relationship and they’ve been through a hell of a lot, most of it related to him being a jackass and Rhodey’s still around and they’d still do anything for each other.

For a moment Bucky pulls back and Tony’s sure he’s going to abandon this but he doesn’t. Instead he abandons the idea of leaving Tony because he grabs his hips hard and pulls him into a kiss. Tony lets out a noise of surprise but goes with it, arms twisting tighter around Bucky’s neck as one of Bucky’s hands dips lower, curling his hand over Tony’s ass and squeezing. He lets out a soft moan as Bucky presses him in closer that way, kiss frantic and overdue as he seems to desperately try to make up for lost time. Tony allows Bucky to control the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip and kissing his way down Tony’s neck like Tony will disappear if he doesn’t do it all now. He tilts his head to the side to give Bucky better access and Bucky breathes out a soft moan.

“Fuck, I’ve wanted to do this for _months_,” Bucky tells him, teeth grazing the side of his neck. “And you’re always giving me all these looks, almost feels purposeful. Like you’re teasing me,” he murmurs.

Tony laughs softly in Bucky’s ear, “baby I _was_teasing you but you weren’t picking up what I was putting down.”

Bucky hauls him back into a kiss, messy and hard as their teeth clash together for a moment before they find their footing. Doesn’t seem to matter much to Bucky, who’s clinging desperately to Tony’s hips before he pulls away and spins Tony around unexpectedly. “Bedroom, _now_,” he tells Tony, smacking his ass hard.

He lets out a small yelp and gives Bucky a _look _over his shoulder, “rude,” he tells him though he smiles, grabbing Bucky’s hand and placing it on his hip as he makes his way to Bucky’s room. Bucky follows behind him enthusiastically, letting Tony pull him along until they get to his room and then he pulls Tony to his so his back is flush with Bucky’s chest.

Bucky’s arms curl around him, one hand slipping under his shirt and caressing his hip bone. “What do you want, baby?” Bucky murmurs in his ear and that has no right to be that attractive.

Tony shivers, “whatever you want,” he tells Bucky, mostly ready to make good on that too.

Bucky kisses down the side of his neck, fingers dipping below his belt line a little. “Dangerous answer, baby. You really want to go with that?” he murmurs.

He considers changing his answer but no one would ever accuse him of being smart outside of engineering so he doesn’t. Instead he reaches out and curls his fingers in Bucky’s hair, pulling at it a little. “Mm, pretty sure I’ll like whatever it is you do,” he says, grinning when Bucky moans into his neck.

“Do that again,” Bucky tells him and Tony smiles as he tugs at Bucky’s hair.

“You have a thing for that?” he asks even though Bucky’s tightened grip on his hips and the soft groan he lets out gives him his answer.

“Might have kind of a thing for it, yeah,” Bucky murmurs. His grip remains tight on Tony’s hips for a moment before he releases him. “On the bed, clothes off,” he tells Tony. He listens to Bucky, stripping off his clothing and tossing it in Bucky’s direction as he goes. “Pest,” Bucky accuses, tossing Tony’s shirt aside while he shakes his head.

He crawls backwards onto the bed, watching Bucky walk closer, eyes roaming neatly over his body. “Like something you see?” he asks cockily.

Bucky looks him over again as he crawls onto the bed, crowding Tony into the mattress as he grabs Tony’s wrist and pins it above his head. “I see plenty I like,” he murmurs. Tony lets out a soft puff of breath; leg skating up Bucky’s side and over his hip. “What, got a thing for that?” he asks, grip around Tony’s wrist getting tighter and _yes_he’s got a thing for that. “You get more fun by the moment,” Bucky murmurs, leaning in and kissing him softly. Tony tries to press into the kiss more but Bucky pulls away, grinning down at him. He leans back in and kisses him briefly because apparently he’s intent on teasing. Payback, Tony is sure, for putting up with Tony tormenting him for so long. But when Bucky pulls away completely he lets out a disappointed noise that makes Bucky laugh. “Shush,” Bucky tells him, “and flip over.”

He does his best to hold in his excitement at that and he’s sure he fails at it though he follows Bucky’s instructions quickly. He earns a pleased noise out of Bucky for doing so too. After a few moments of nothing Tony wiggles his ass a little, a silent invitation for Bucky to get a move on. Bucky’s hand touches his hip finally, sliding up his side and back down again as Bucky crawls in closer, nudging Tony’s legs apart as he does. Tony obliges, spreading his legs a little wider and grinning when Bucky sucks in a breath. “That’s it,” Bucky murmurs, sliding a hand up Tony’s ass, settling on the small of his back for a moment. “You look good like this,” Bucky tells him; thumb caressing the small of his back.

Bucky makes a soft, appreciative noise as he runs his hand up Tony’s back slowly before getting to his neck and curling his fingers around the back of it. Tony can’t help the small shiver he lets out as Bucky leans in, pressing more weight into the back of his neck. “You gunna cooperate for me, baby?” Bucky murmurs in his ear.

Tony lets out small moan, “yes,” he murmurs.

“Good,” Bucky tells him, fingers tightening a little around his neck before he lets go and presses a kiss to Tony’s shoulder. Tony reaches up and tangles his fingers in Bucky’s hair, pulling at it. Bucky moans into Tony’s shoulder, “_fuck_, Tony,” he says, rolling his hips into Tony’s ass. He lifts his ass a little and grinds back into Bucky, pulling at his hair as he does so. Bucky moans again, hand flying to Tony’s hip and gripping it tight, “_yes _Tony, do that again,” Bucky tells him.

He repeats his actions, pulling Bucky’s hair harder this time and he’s rewarded with a tighter grip on his hip and Bucky panting against his shoulder blade. “Okay, okay,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Tony’s shoulder. He starts moving his way down Tony’s back, his fingers detangling from Bucky’s hair as he goes, leaving a trail of kisses down his back. He stops at Tony’s tailbone, leaving a soft kiss there before he pulls away. “Ass up,” he tells Tony, patting his hip.

Tony complies, shifting so his knees are under him and lifting his ass into the air, head still on the mattress. Bucky makes a small noise of appreciation, hand settling onto the small of his back for a moment before he pulls away again. Tony lets out a soft huff and Bucky laughs, “won’t be gone long,” he tells Tony.

“I’m not really known for my patience,” he tells Bucky. Which Steve already knows, and frankly so does everyone else who knows anything about him.

“Well I’ve waited this long, you can wait two more damn seconds,” Bucky tells him. Tony hears a drawer open and Bucky fumble around in it for a moment before it shuts.

“S’not my fault,” Tony tells him. Not like he didn’t make his interest known but Bucky was being stubborn, apparently.

He feels the mattress sink as Bucky reappears behind him, hand settling on the small of his back again. “Is so,” Bucky says, “you could have given me a better heads up.”

Tony snorts, “aside from literally throwing myself at you what more did you want?” he asks.

“Well,” Bucky says, hand moving from his back over his ass, “probably would have enjoyed you literally throwing yourself at me, so thoughts for next time.”

He laughs because Bucky is funny, he’ll give him that. “You gunna do something or talk all day?” Tony asks.

“You _are_impatient,” Bucky says, “give me a minute to admire the view.”

Tony rolls his eyes, “you can admire the view when you’re fucking me,” he tells him.

That gets a laugh out of Bucky, “oh believe me I will,” he murmurs, hand sliding up Tony’s crack, fingers brushing against his hole. Tony shivers, trying to raise his ass a little more as a silent invitation to Bucky. “Responsive,” Bucky says, voice soft but approving. Shares that with Steve though that’s about the only similarity so far.

“Don’t get myself involved in situations I’m not enthusiastic about,” Tony tells him and Bucky laughs.

“Oh I know that’s probably not true,” he says and Tony gasps when Bucky presses two fingers in him. “But I’ll take your appreciation here.”

He rocks back into Bucky’s hand, unsure of when the hell lube even got involved and not especially caring. Bucky’s other hand settles on his hip, guiding his movements slightly as Tony presses into him. He moans into the mattress as Bucky slowly moves his fingers, taking his time apparently. “Hey,” Bucky says as the hand that was on his back finds its way into Tony’s hair, pulling it enough that he moves his face from where it was pressed into the mattress. “None of that. I want to hear you,” Bucky tells him, curling his fingers and Tony lets out a sharp gasp. “Exactly like that,” Bucky murmurs, voice low and attractive.

“Faster,” Tony tells him as Bucky’s hand settles in its place on his back again.

“Bossy,” Bucky tells him but obliges, picking up the pace of his movements and letting out a small noise of appreciation as Tony moans. “You always this easy?” Bucky asks him as Tony pants a little.

He nods, a little lost for words at the moment. Instead he focuses on Bucky, the way his hand is moving, his own pleasure as his hands grip the sheets. Foreplay isn’t always his thing but this is the kind of thing he’s always enjoyed. Mostly he likes the attention of it, Bucky’s eyes on him as he watches Tony’s reaction but there’s the fact that Bucky knows what he’s doing too.

“You this enthusiastic when you fuck too?” Bucky asks and Tony huffs out a laugh.

“The fuck do you, _oh_, think?”

“I think I want to know if you get louder,” Bucky says and yeah, he hasn’t really seen much of anything yet.

“I do,” Tony tells him, letting out an irritated noise when Bucky pulls away.

He gives Tony’s ass a light smack, “you and your damn impatience,” Bucky murmurs. “Give me a damn second.”

He’s polite and gives Bucky his second before he shifts, lifting himself a little to see what’s going on. He doesn’t anticipate Bucky reaching out and gripping the back of his neck again, forcing him back down again and he moans loudly, a surprising flush of pleasure rolling over his body. “Oh you like that, hmm?” Bucky asks as Tony pants, fingers tangled in the sheets again.

“_Yes_,” Tony breathes out, mouth dropping open in pleasure as Bucky’s grip tightens a little. Not something he knew he was into and he’s not about to question it at the moment. Bucky hums appreciatively and Tony feels him shift forward on the mattress. “_Yes_, Bucky. Come on, fuck me,” he tells Bucky, wiggling his ass a little.

Behind him Bucky swears softly, free hand ghosting over Tony’s hip momentarily before it disappears. He feels Bucky tease him, gently prodding at his hole and Tony moans. “Come _on_, Buck. Wanted to fuck you for months, show me how it feels,” he tells Bucky, trying mostly unsuccessfully to press back into him.

“_Fuck_, yeah, okay,” Bucky murmurs and he presses in. Tony lets out a long moan, pushing himself back onto Bucky. “_Shit_Tony that feels fucking, _oh_, fuck that’s good,” he murmurs, hand finding its way back to Tony’s hip and gripping it tight. He guides Tony’s movements, starting out slow before he picks up the pace.

He lets out a soft whine at the loss of Bucky’s hand at his neck but he can’t complain when it finds its way to Tony’s other hip and Bucky starts fucking into him in earnest. He moans, fingers tangled in the sheets hard as Bucky guides his hips, moving Tony the way he wants. “Bucky,” Tony says, unsure of what he even wants but feeling the need to voice it anyway.

“Yeah, baby?” Bucky asks, thumbs caressing Tony’s hips.

“Fuck, keep doing that,” he tells Bucky, “_god _you feel good.” He reaches back, intent on finding some body part of Bucky’s to hang onto when Bucky grabs his wrist, pinning it over his head as he falls forward, putting his weight into pinning Tony’s hand. Bucky presses his head to Tony’s shoulder blade, breath coming a little faster against Tony’s skin.

“Fuck, this is way better than any of my fantasies,” he murmurs against Tony’s shoulder blade.

Tony laughs a little, moaning softly as Bucky hits the right spot. “Better than mine too,” Tony tells him and he’s not short on imagination.

“You had fantasies?” Bucky asks, a hint of surprise leaking into his tone.

“‘Course I did,” he murmurs. “Thought you’d be a little rougher.”

“That what you want?” Bucky asks. He only considers that for a split second before he nods.

Bucky pulls away, releasing his hand and pulling out. Tony makes an irritated noise, “Buck-”

“Flip over,” Bucky tells him voice firm and _yeah_, okay, Tony can do that. He complies, rolling onto his back in what has to be record time before Bucky is on him again, grabbing a wrist and pinning it above his head with a harsh grip. It hurts but Tony finds he likes it, moaning as Bucky presses back into him fast and hard. His other hand falls to Tony’s hip, gripping it almost as tight as his wrist as he fucks into Tony almost harshly.

He throws back his head, panting as Bucky sets a punishing pace. Bucky takes advantage by leaning in and kissing his way down Tony’s neck, teeth grazing his neck almost roughly as he moves down the column of Tony’s throat. With his free hand Tony tangles it in Bucky’s hair, fingers keeping a loose grip that still makes Bucky moan.

“Pull it,” Bucky tells him and that alone as Tony arching his back into him let alone the way Bucky sucks at a patch of skin on his neck, nipping at the spot afterwards.

He follows Bucky’s instructions, pulling his hair a little and Bucky lets out a loud moan, fingers on Tony’s wrist tightening for a moment. “_Fuck_, yeah. Again,” Bucky tells him, breath coming faster now.

Tony pulls again, a sharp yank that has Bucky stuttering in his pace for a moment as he lets out another loud moan. “Oh, m fuckin close,” Bucky tells him and Tony nods frantically.

“Me too- _oh_, Bucky, _yes_,” he tells him, back arching into him again as he hits the right spot.

“Holy fucking Christ you feel amazing,” Bucky says, right in his ear and Tony moans.

“Come on baby,” Tony tells him. “So close. Cum for me, wanna feel it,” he murmurs and pulls Bucky’s hair again, _hard_, and Bucky’s hips stutter to a stop as he presses in as far as he can go. His moan is muffled as he bites into Tony’s shoulder and the pain is almost too much and Tony’s back arches into Bucky as he throws his head back.

“_Fuck_, Bucky!” he yells as he cums too, breathing heavily as the sensation fades.

*

By the time Steve comes back Bucky has stopped worrying about his reaction and started to worry that Tony’s bed hog habits are a permanent thing. He’s taking up the entire bed minus the corner Bucky has staked out for himself and the guy is fucking tiny, even _Bucky _doesn’t take up that much of his bed and he’s almost a foot taller than Tony and he outweighs him by quite a bit too so what the fuck?

So when Steve walks in he’s more concerned about Tony’s ability to grow but only when he wants to take up every available inch of bed space rather than the anger that makes itself known on Steve’s face as soon as he spots Tony spread out. “The hell is this?” he asks, gesturing to Tony’s body taking up _way _too much space.

“Exactly what I was going to ask,” Steve snaps, clearly pissed off but Bucky rolls his eyes.

“You brought it up apparently and I’m not about to turn that down. Might if I don’t get some semblance of my bed back soon. There’s no damn reason for him to take up this much space.”

Steve looks him over and yeah, he’s not exactly focused on Tony’s weird bed hogging but Bucky doesn’t really care. “What the _fuck_did you do to him?” he asks, eyes landing on the hand print on Tony’s him.

“He likes it rough. Is this normal or no?”

“Why the fuck do you care?” Steve asks and he needs to get past this damn thing, it shouldn’t even be scientifically _possible_for Tony to take up more space than someone who’s bigger than him.

Thankfully Tony solves the debate for them by lifting his head and glaring at Steve, hair wild and eyes narrowed. “One, _you _brought this up. You shat the bed, you lie in it. Two, I’m trying to sleep right now and if you two don’t get that god damn racket your making out of my face by the time I’m done talking you won’t _have _a face. Three, people take up bed space Bucky, I’m not fucking sure _why_you find that shocking. Now _shut up_,” Tony snaps, head dropping back to the mattress for a moment. “And yes, I _do _like it rough so stop looking at Bucky like that Steve,” he adds before he drops his head down again, dead to the world in seconds.

He turns back to Steve, “I can see why you brought him home.” People don’t talk to them like that; perk of being pretty widely feared even though they aren’t much known for lethal force. But still, people don’t stand up to them often and to a point they count on that to operate. Not that Tony gives a shit and Bucky likes that about him, knows Steve does too. ‘Course, if anyone decided to overstep their bounds with Tony they’d regret it faster than immediately.

Steve flips him off and leaves in a huff and Bucky rolls his eyes. He figures Steve will get over it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, this was supposed to be 3 chapters but I'm sure you've all noticed its now 4 chapters. That's because I wrote this out and realized the plot bits wouldn't blend well with the smut bits without A- making this chapter absurdly long or B- not blending with the events of this chapter at all so I figured exactly 0 people would complain about one extra chapter lol. That one will have the smut bits but this one is some plot bits!
> 
> Warnings for mentions of torture, child abuse, and murder. None of it is graphic, but it's there.

Its not like this is the first time this has ever happened to Tony but it does happen to be the first time he’s been snatched for mob purposes and from people who actually give a shit about him. Howard? He mostly only cared that someone would be around to take over the company but Steve and Bucky genuinely care about him so this is bound to be interesting.

“You don’t look worried,” the tall guy with the dark hair says. Ward or Rumlow, he isn’t sure which Bland Villain White Guy is which and he doesn’t really give a fuck.

“I’m not,” Tony says honestly. He doesn’t know where he is, point against him. And he’s currently tied to a chair, which is a point for him if he can wiggle a knot loose. He’s also being held with a bunch of computers so he assumes this is some type of security spot in wherever he’s being held, which is flat out stupid of his captors but it does suggest there’s no other place to put him. Which means he’s either in a small location, there’s something dangerous in all the other areas, there’s someone or something important in the other areas that aren’t to be disturbed, or these people are dumber than a sack of hammers with no heads. Any of those are pretty valid options.

There’s a billion other variables of course, and Tony could be wrong on all accounts but that doesn’t really matter when he’s stored with a bunch of tech. All he needs to do is get access to it and he’s smart, way smarter than any of his captors, so he’ll be fine.

“You should be,” Standard White Guy Villain says.

Tony rolls his eyes. “This isn’t my first rodeo sweet cheeks. I’ve gotten out of tougher situations than this.” He doesn’t really expect to be punched in the face but that’s the response he gets. Fucking assholes. “Do you honestly expect me to find that scary?” Howard has hit him harder than that and even if he hadn’t being beaten to a pulp hurts like hell but it’s not scary. Granted he doesn’t think they’d every figure out what he _actually _finds scary but still.

“And what is it that you’re afraid of?” Villain Boy asks.

_Please_, as if Tony would just offer that information up. “Long lines to the bathroom, sports fans who start riots when their teams lose, the smell of the bathroom if Steve’s accidentally eaten some gluten. Seriously, if you guys want to take him out so bad feed him some bread.” Tony kind of thought Steve was making up his long list of allergies and things he couldn’t eat but lost that line of thinking when Steve had unthinkingly gotten into some leftovers Tony had brought back from one of his favorite Italian restaurants. Needless to say he and Bucky ended up flat out vacating the apartment and he kind of felt bad for Steve but also his nose hairs were burning.

“Fucking little prick,” the guy snarls, grabbing hold of Tony’s throat and squeezing. It’s a weird first reaction, he knows, to start laughing however strangled it comes out, but he’s long ago figured out that strange reactions get people to back off because they don’t know what to make of them. Either that or he’s about to get punched again, he’ll wait and see.

Turns out its neither of those options and he ends up being strangled harder which like, not particularly cool but its not like Tony’s hands are currently available to fight himself free not that he thinks he’d do a good job of it. He’s always been better with defense than offense. Not that he can do much of _that _either, given that the edges of his vision are fading to black and he doesn’t really want to die in an ugly security room so he’s a bit mad about it.

Thankfully someone seems to catch Asshole Extraordinaire’s attention enough for him to let go. “You know who that is, right?” a new voice asks.

“Steve’s moron of a lover,” ShitFace McGee says back.

“No you idiot. Well, yeah- whatever, that’s _Tony Stark_. You know, Howard Stark’s prodigal son? Weapons developer?” the person continues when DipFuck doesn’t seem to get the point.

Tony wheezes out a laugh, “oh, I’d die before I made you shit,” he says, dead serious.

“We’ll see about that,” Ass Face tells him.

*

Alright, so no one really _likes_torture and Tony’s got a plan. Kind of. HYDRA won’t be getting shit from him anyway, even if they think they’ve won just because they played and extended game of Dunk Tony. But they need him alive if they want anything out of him and he’d figured out fast that they weren’t willing to just kill him. Stupid of them to play their hand like that and he’d say it was stupid of them to hand him a pile of weapons but he’d honestly rather be waterboarded again than use what looks like fucking _Hammer_guns. Stark might be the best as far as weapons go but even the damn Model 1873 from the Civil War would be better than the shit he’d been handed. At least those _work_however dated they are.

He tosses a gun aside, irritated that he’s been dunked into this and he’s a little surprised the gun doesn’t blow up or something. For a long moment he considers his options and he might just shoot himself out of pity at his situation if he weren’t positive the fucking guns would jam. Major problem with Hammer anything, it only works like thirty percent of the time. So instead he decides to fuck around the room because what else has he got to do? Fix an unfixable design? He can only get rid of design flaws if the entire design isn’t a flaw to begin with so he figures he might as well make the best of his time and fuck around. Probably going to get him tortured again but whatever.

The best he finds is a bunch of cleaning supplies, some Christmas decorations, and that pile of crap guns he’s supposed to fix. He picks up a Christmas decoration and frowns at the ball, wondering what the hell his life has become. What the hell is he supposed to do with cleaning supplies, useless weapons, and _Christmas decorations_?

*

Of course there’s a target on Tony’s back, Steve’s always known that but he seems to fly surprisingly under the radar with people he’s not exactly on good terms with. That’d been almost strange at first, but Steve had pretty quickly realized it’s mostly due to the fact that Tony doesn’t often find himself in places Steve frequents. Or places Bucky frequents for that matter. Though it seems people have figured out his routines anyway and it hadn’t exactly been hard to guess where Tony was being held. HYDRA likes to think they’re more intelligent than they are, not that Steve really expects intelligence out of Nazis.

When they get to the right spot though he’s shocked when something _explodes_, which would worry him if Tony didn’t stumble out the front door looking a little worse for wear but obviously fine. He spots them fast and rolls his eyes as he shuffles his way over. “God, took you fucking long enough,” he mumbles as he pitches forward into Steve’s arms. He turns, and for the first time in months, exchanges a look with Bucky and they both know exactly what he’s asking.

*

Tony eventually wakes up and showers because honestly he’s gross, but he crawls back into bed with Steve as soon as he’s out. Steve, who must have been some worried, wraps his arms around him instantly, only loosening them when Tony wiggles around uncomfortably. Its not like he _meant_to get caught in a blast or two it just worked out that way and he knows his shit. He’s got bruised ribs but its not that bad, he’s had worse. He supposes its probably kind of fucked up that Howard has done more damage than actual explosives but in Howard’s slight defense the explosions weren’t really that large.

“How did you do that?” Steve murmurs eventually and Tony shrugs.

“S’not that hard to do if you know what to mix together. And they were the idiots who left me the ingredients to chlorine gas in the damn closet.” Those Christmas decorations had been convenient little bombs too, once he gassed himself out of his prison cell and managed to locate a more workable stash of weapons. Needless to say he’s pretty sure HYDRA was pissed off that he managed to fuck them over like he had but its really not his fault people consistently underestimate him. Even Bucky had look surprised before Tony passed out completely. He assumes Steve brought him back home.

“And the explosions?” Steve asks.

“Not super difficult to make, assuming you have the right stuff lingering around,” he says.

“And you skill with hand to hand combat?” Bucky asks softly, appearing at the door looking surprisingly good considering Tony’s pretty sure that’s not _his _blood. He can file that under yet another thing he shouldn’t find attractive that Rhodey would more than likely ‘white people’ at. Unless he’s got a thing for pretty white guys in al black with questionable blood on them but he doubts it on account of Rhodey is a reasonable and practical person.

Tony shakes his head though. “I don’t have skills in fighting beyond some basics and what I know from boxing. What I’ve got is some impressive math skills and a lot of knowledge of anatomy.” Bucky raises an eyebrow, presumably not buying that and Tony sighs. “Its not _really_that difficult to calculate the angle a punch is coming in at and the force they’re more than likely coming at you with and then dodge it. And apparently no one taught HYDRA to maybe not leave massive openings in their stances. Shit, I know about four things about beating the hell out of someone properly and I know _that_.”

Steve and Bucky exchange a look for the second time today and that’s impressive considering Steve has apparently given up on their friendship over _him_. Bucky must not think its permanent though or Tony suspects he would have just gotten rid of the problem- him. Morita has suggested he’s done that at least twice so Tony figures Bucky expects Steve to get over himself except he looks surprised that he’s shared a moment with Steve so now he’s not so sure.

“Honey, _none _of that shit is easy and I watched the security tapes. You’re…_inexperienced _but you hold a natural talent that’s rare. Trust me, I know talent when I see it,” Bucky says.

He knows that’s at least partially true because Steve seems to entrust all things fighting to Bucky though Tony wonders where Bucky got his experience. And Steve for that matter, even if he happens to know from talk that Steve largely prefers defense to offense. Not exactly all that different than himself. Tony shrugs though, “I happen to be smart in other areas, not talented in being able to beat people up.”

Bucky lets out a small laugh, “yeah I’d fucking say. You managed to make three different kinds of explosives out of _Christmas decorations _and you managed to make chlorine gas. The hell kind of knowledge set do you have?”

There’s a layer of suspicion in his voice, but its not out shadowed by his admiration. Tony sighs, “my father is Howard Stark, if that tells you anything,” he mumbles, clenching his jaw. He’s not surprised when its Steve who reacts first, jolting a little and jostling Tony as he does it.

“Seriously? How… how the hell did you not end up like _that_?” Steve asks, distaste more than clear in his tone.

Yeah, Tony knows. Bucky still looks confused though so he fills him in. “Stark Industries, weapons designer. Pretty involved in all things military. I’ve been around explosives for longer than I can remember and I’ve always been good at making them. Like I said, its not hard to do if you know what you’re doing. And the Christmas decorations were glass balls, shrapnel is useful to deal with people who aren’t in the immediate blast radius.”

Bucky swears under his breath. “Well that explains why they locked you in a room full of guns. Frankly I thought you were going to use _those _to get out and it’d been a lot faster,” he says, almost chiding Tony.

He rolls his eyes, “I’d say I’d rather shoot myself but Hammer weapons are so shit I can’t even rely on them to not jam when I do it. They had wanted me to fix the guns but I can’t fix design flaws when the design _is _the flaw,” he says, nose in the air.

Bucky snorts and starts laughing. “So you’re a gun snob too. Good to know,” he says, walking over and leaning in for a kiss. Behind him Steve tenses and Tony thinks its about time he gets over whatever the hell his issue is with this.

“Go shower, you look like a bad video game character,” Tony tells Bucky. He snorts and walks off, giving Tony a fond look over his shoulder. Once he hears the shower running he turns to Steve, who still hasn’t released the tension in his body. “Okay, what’s the god damn deal?” he asks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Steve says, apparently deciding to play fucking _stupid_.

He’s never appreciated when smart people pretend to be stupid so Tony gives him a _look_. “Don’t fucking give me that shit, Steve. _You_brought this whole Bucky thing up, you didn’t even react badly to it when you brought him home that first time so what the hell changed?” And what changed fast enough for Bucky to pick up on before anything meaningful ever came of it?

Steve, because he’s intent on being an asshole today, continues to play dumb. “Still don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mumbles, not even looking at Tony and he’s got no patience for this.

He grabs Steve’s shirt and hauls his ass closer. “In the last three days I have been kidnapped, waterboarded for several hours, punched in the face, violently strangled, and I accidentally caught myself in my own blasts _twice_. I don’t have patience for whatever bullshit you’re trying to pull so how about you get with the god damn program and communicate like a fucking adult,” Tony tells him, sounding strangely like Rhodey. Is this what its like to deal with himself? God he hopes not because he’s annoying if so.

Steve carefully pries his fingers off his shirt and pulls him back into his lap. Tony allows it because he figures it might get him somewhere so he relaxes into Steve. Also, he’s fucking sore and he doesn’t have enough energy to keep up that level of fight. For a long few moments Steve says nothing and Tony’s about to get annoyed all over again when Steve finally talks. “I love you,” he murmurs, almost too low to hear over Bucky’s shower.

“That’s nice. Can we get back to the subject at hand?” he asks, giving Steve an irritated look.

For a moment he looks annoyed too but he seems to realize something and he best fucking voice it because Tony doesn’t have the patience today. “I… I’ve never actually been with someone I loved before. Cared about sure, but love? Never really felt like it was in the cards for me.”

Basically he’s a slut, Tony knows because he’s heard the stories. And he hadn’t exactly been brought around as a significant other so much as an extended tryst so his idiot ass planned for fooling around, Tony realizes. He rolls his eyes, “well maybe you should have considered that _before_acting like a giant jackass. You were the one who brought up that you and Bucky share everything, which seems to be true from what I’ve witnessed. And _you_brought up Bucky too so you should apologize to him for not considering that feelings can happen and not planning for it either. Honestly,” he mumbles, shaking his head.

Again, he wonders if this is what its like dealing with himself. If so Rhodey is a goddamn hero and Pepper deserves a metal because if he is this emotionally obtuse all the time he would have thrown himself out a window.

“Tony I don’t think I owe Bucky an apology because he slept with my significant other. If anything I should punch him out,” he mumbles.

“Oh _hell_no,” Tony says, reminding himself of Rhodey again and he’d be proud. Usually Tony is the stupid one but- oh, maybe _he_has a contender for Dumb White Friends now. Hm, he’ll talk to Rhodey about it later. “You don’t get to act pissed off at Bucky over something _you_suggested and you sure shit don’t get to be mad at Bucky when I did the same damn thing and you’re clearly not pissed at me.” Like Bucky should be held more responsible for their collective actions than Tony should be, they did the _same shit_.

Steve lets out an annoyed huff. “I get why you did it, but Bucky knows better. I can’t blame you for a miscommunication,” he says and Tony rolls his eyes.

“There _was_no miscommunication, I heard you loud and clear and followed through on it. _You_were the one who didn’t redefine our relationship and Bucky might know you freakishly well but he’s not a mind reader so stop being an asshole and apologize.” He can’t believe he has to have this discussion when he sounds like a wheezing penguin. Fucking Steve.

“Can I redefine it now?” he asks, looking way too hopeful.

Tony gives him a _look_, “_no_! Don’t you look at me like that; you were the one who decided to give me the option you can suffer with the consequences of your actions. Stop that, get that damn look off your face I can care about multiple people at once, I do it all the time. Just because Rhodey is my soul mate doesn’t mean I don’t love you too, my love isn’t a finite resource, it’s a chemical reaction in the brain that can be repeated with many different people over a lifetime. So stop looking all _wounded _like my brain will suddenly stop producing oxytocin,” Tony tells him.

From the bathroom Bucky laughs, “feisty little buggar,” he says, leaning against the doorway. Tony doesn’t even need to look at Steve to know what look he’s got on his face so he reaches up and smacks him.

Steve sputters, surprised. “What was that for?” he asks like Tony hasn’t made himself one hundred percent clear.

“That’s for being a jackass now apologize,” Tony tells him.

“I am _not_apologizing-” Steve starts but Tony cuts him off.

“Like fuck you aren’t. Apologize, pull your head _out_of your ass, make peace with my relationship with Bucky, and Bucky, come here,” he says, reaching out and wiggling his fingers. Bucky shakes his head, smiling a little as he comes over and takes Tony’s hand when he gets close enough. He seems surprised when Tony yanks him onto the bed and Steve, little _asshole _tries to make an escape but Tony is sitting in his lap so that doesn’t happen. Tony smacks his leg with his free hand. “You stop that. You’re not going anywhere and this is your room anyway,” Tony points out.

He pulls Bucky closer and he slowly crawls his way over, giving Steve a suspicious look before he gets to Tony and lays down, head in his lap. Tony lets out a small huff and relaxes, leaning into Steve as he settles a hand on Bucky’s chest. Bucky weaves his fingers through Tony’s and smiles up at him a little and that’s adorable.

Steve reaches over and yanks a strand of Bucky’s hair, resulting in him sitting straight up and giving Steve a confused and slightly horrified look. Tony sighs, “you’ve known each other for _how _long and you manage to try and torment him by doing something he considers a huge turn on?” he asks, frowning at Steve, who quickly realizes his mistake. “God you’re being dumb,” Tony mumbles, settling back into Steve’s lap and pulling Bucky back in again.

“Do I _have_to do this?” he mumbles.

“_Yes_,” Tony tells him, giving him a _look_.

Steve doesn’t look impressed. “Why, exactly?” he asks.

Tony narrows his eyes, “because I’m fucking _traumatized_, Steve.”

Bucky snorts and starts laughing when Steve seems to resign to his fate.

*

Bucky doesn’t know what to make of Tony’s aggressively forcing Steve to like… deal with their relationship. He also doesn’t know what to do with the face that Steve’s like… okay with it, at least on some level. He’s not happy with the whole thing but he’s not exactly shy about telling people to stuff it either. Just because he’s head over heels in love with Tony doesn’t mean he’d be an exception. He’s got no problem telling Bucky to stuff it, even if its usually with looks these days.

Tony though, he remains forcefully ignorant to Steve’s attitude as he reaches out to Bucky despite being perched in Steve’s lap and he really shouldn’t push it with Steve at this point, he _knows_Steve’s at his wits end but he’s not the only one with feelings. So Steve didn’t expect a real relationship to come of this, neither did Bucky. But Tony is… well, he’s so _bold_, and intelligent, and compassionate, and he knows what he wants, he’s unafraid to ask for it too, and a million other things that make Tony so refreshing. Bucky hasn’t met anyone like him and neither has Steve and all things considered its not really shocking that they both fell for the same person. They do share taste in near everything, including partners.

So he ignores his instinct to not piss Steve off even when Steve gives him a _pissed _off glare because Tony is reaching out to him and he’s not going to say _no_.

But Steve _is _his longest lasting relationship and he doesn’t want to fuck that up anymore either so he lets Tony pull him onto the couch, head settling into Tony’s lap before he speaks. “He’s worried you’ll leave him for me,” he says because he knows Steve well, too well some days. There’s been times in their relationship where they get up separately and immediately know what the other wants them to do without ever having spoken. They don’t just know each other well, they’re basically soul mates. Except like, platonically. Bucky wouldn’t believe in that kind of thing if not for Steve honestly, and Tony’s another one of those situations where he met him and it was like they’ve known each other for years. Steve said the same thing, that they just got along immediately like they already knew each other.

Steve gives him a dirty look for outing him like that but Bucky doesn’t care. Tony will do what he’s doing now, giving Steve an ‘are you fucking kidding me’ look, and clear the air anyway. “Have I not made myself _crystal _clear here? Apparently not so how about I point out some things I think are obvious. First of all if I wanted to leave you for Bucky I would have done so with gusto, a complete lack of tact, and a lot of drama. But I don’t because, contrary to popular belief, you can care about more than one romantic partner at one time the same way you can care about multiple friends, family members, pets, and sex positions. And you care about them each in special ways that don’t take away from each other. Once again, my love is not a finite resource that will run out one day when I love the color red too hard and stop loving Bucky suddenly, that’s now how things work. So I’m not leaving you for Bucky, I care about you in a special way specific to you, and I love Bucky in a special way specific to him and if you’re worried about me leaving you for anyone it _should _be Rhodey. We have a pact to get married if I’m not married by thirty and I can tell you right now he’s not nearly as tedious in his insecurities as you are,” he says, arms crossed.

For a few moments Steve remains silent. “I don’t think sex positions belonged in that list,” he says eventually and Tony, bless him, looks quite like a scorned cat.

“They belonged there,” he says forcefully. “And speaking of how do you two feel about threesomes?” he asks because Tony, as always, is _full _of surprises. Another of Bucky’s favorite traits.

Steve looks like a tree full of lemons has been shoved up his salted ass but Bucky’s not about to miss out on this. “We’ve partaken a few times,” he says, smacking Steve’s hand away when he tries to smack him. His hand ends up being smacked by Tony anyway and he goes from looking like a scorned cat to a scorned grandmother. Bucky grins, shaking his head because Steve really did bring home a winner. He’s one hundred percent sure there’s no one else like Tony out there and Tony is the one for him. Even if he has to put up with Steve’s stupid ass.

“Why would you tell him that?” Steve asks, annoyed.

Bucky snorts, “just because your being a dumbass doesn’t mean I need to suffer for it,” he says. Steve tries to smack him again but Tony gets to his hand first, forcibly pulling it closer to him and weaving their fingers together.

“Stop that,” he tells Steve. “And stop ignoring it when I say I love you, its fucking rude,” he says, obviously annoyed.

Steve, because he’s a fucking idiot who sometimes only hears what he wants to, looks surprised like Tony hasn’t said that like five times in the last three days. At least once he stopped sounding like a dying weasel every time he talked anyway. Though, to be fair, Rumlow did pay for that with his life and Bucky didn’t make it pleasant either.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
